S For - Slogan
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: We all are players but this time, let's try some creative...(RESULT'S Time)
1. Chapter 1

**S** **for- ' SLOGAN '**

… **.**

…

Abhijeet is busy in setting his room suddenly Daya enters in his room in happy mood…

Daya: boss…kya kar rahe ho….?

Abhijeet: Daya …tujhe dikh nahi raha ….sara samaan bikhra pada hai , bass usse hi arrange kar raha hu….vaise tu kaha se aa raha hai…?

Daya: Abhi….tum apne kaam mei hi busy rahna….ye nahi, ki ek baar apne iss chote Bhai ki taraf bhi dekh lo….

Abhijeet turns & gets shocked to see his younger's new hair style…

Abhijeet: ye kya kiya….?

Daya (confuse): kya kiya means….hair cut karaya hai…..(in praising tone) kitna cool lag raha hu Mai….

Abhijeet: accha…vaise ye sahab se kisne kaha ki , vo iss ghosle jaise hair style mei cool lag rahe hai….

Daya : dekho Abhi…l know ki tum mujhe chidane ke liye aisa kah rahe ho…..khud tho kabi new hair cut try karte nahi aur mere hair style se jealous feel kar rahe ho….hunh…

Abhijeet (starts laughing): jealous….kya Daya….bhala Mai iss Ghosle jaise hair style se jealous kyu feel karunga….aur ek free ki advice du….ab tu ghar se bahr mat nikalna varna birds , tere balo ko apna nest samajh legi….

Daya: kya Abhi…jao Mai tumse baat nahi krta….hamesha mujhe chidate rahte ho…..kabhi meri tariff bhi kar diya karo….

Abhijeet: awww…tho mera Chota naraj ho gaya…..

Daya: tho kya Mai ab, naraj bhi nahi ho sakta…..ye tho koi baat nahi…

Abhijeet: ary maine aisa kab kaha….accha theek hai ..Sorry…mai tho mazak kar raha thaa yaar….tu sach mei bahut pyara lag raha hai….

Daya: bass rahne do….jab dil se tariff nahi kar sakte tho koi zarrorat nahi hai, jooth bolne ki…

Abhijeet: ary Mai sach kah raha hu…..ab thuje kaise yakeen dilau…

Daya(in complaining tone) : accha...tho thume mera hair style sach mei accha laga….

Abhijeet: ary ha yaar….Mujh par tho , ek hi hair style suit karta hai, varna Mai bhi tere jaisa hair cut kara leta…..

Daya: boss….tum tariff kar rahe ho ya burai….

Abhijeet: ary ….tujhe apne boss par trust nahi….yaar sach mei , ye hair style bahut accha hai….

Daya: accha….tho phir theek hai….tum apne Chote Bhai ki tariff mei kuch kaho….

Abhijeet: tariff mei kuch kaho matlab….tarif tho kar raha hu na…..bahut accha lag raha hai…ek dum Prince jaisa….

Daya: aise nahi Abhi….tum bhi na….apne chote Bhai ke liye kuch lines nahi kah sakte…

Abhijeet(shock): lines…Daya mai koi poet ya writer nahi hu…..samjha…

Daya: mai tho pahle se janta thaa….ye talent tho sirf mujh mei hai….

Abhijeet: accha ye baat hai….tho phir Chote Miya apne talent ki jhalak , jara hame bhi dikhyenge….

Daya: bilkul …..tho suniye…

Abhijeet: sunaiye….

Daya: " _**Daya kitna pyara hai , Boss ka raaj -dulara hai….**_

 _ **Silver Skin , Golden baal ….CID mei kare dhamaal**_ "

Wah.. wah.. wah.. wah….

Abhijeet: ary wah….hamare Chote mia tho apne hi tariff karne mei busy hai…..

Daya(in praising tone): dekha mera talent Boss….

Abhijeet: ha dekh bhi liya aur sun bhi liya…vaise jara kabhi , apne iss Boss ki bhi tariff kar diya kar….

Daya: ha.. ha kyu nahi….vaise bhi , mera Boss bhi kuch kam nahi hai ….tho suno..

" _**Itna khadus hai mera Boss ,**_

 _ **upar se tough andar se Soft…..**_

 _ **In anger, he is on TOP ….**_

 _ **CID ka Super Cop.."**_

Abhijeet: aby….tu meri tariff kar raha hai ya burai…..

Daya: I am explaining the truth Boss…..

Abhijeet: abhi batata hu tujhe…

Abhijeet runs towards Daya

Daya: ary Boss….pahle apne FF friends ko Duo Contest ke, third Game ke bare mei tho bata do….

Abhijeet: ary ha….tere chaakar mei , Mai tho bhool hi gaya…..pahle Game brief kar du , uske baad teri khabar leta hu….

Daya: theek hai…..tum next Game ke bare mei batao , Mai tab tak , pet pooja kar leta hu…

Daya moves out for doing some pet-pooja…..

Abhijeet:

 **hello friends…..First of all A big CONGRATULATIONS from our side to all Participants & Winners of second game of Duo Contest...**

 **1 Duo's girl Mahi**

 **2 Guest**

 **3 Abhifan**

 **4 rija sami**

 **5 Guest**

 **6 Dareyaholic**

 **7 MeowRK**

 **8 Sariya**

 **9 Angelbetu**

 **10 artanish**

 **11 Abhi-Ya fan**

 **12 Sameer khan**

 **13 Abhirika and duo's princess**

 **14 gadhadada**

 **15 Sumera ali**

 **16 Minimicky951**

 **17 Jyoti A**

 **18 FAD**

 **19 Aashi**

 **CONGRATULATIONS...**

 **ok tho aap sab ready hai, Duo Contest ke third aur last Game mei participate karne ke liye...vaise iss baar game thoda tough hai…..aapko Duo ke upar Slogan likhna hai, in maximum 30 words….**

 **abhi thodi der pahle hi, Daya ne aapko ek demo bhi diya hai….apke Slogan mei , ya tho 'DUO' word hona chahye ya Abhijeet & Daya dono ke name include hone chahye….**

I am giving you one more example….

" **Abhi-Daya ki Jodi , tode nahi todi….**

 **CID mei fit hai , Ye Dosti Super Hit hai "**

Ok friends , now your turn to send your Slogans…..we are waiting….

Ok ab Mai chalta hu , mujhe bhi pet-pooja karni hai…..Bye…

….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **A/N:-** So friends , hope you got the game…...You have to write a Slogan on Duo ….your Slogan can be short but not more than 30 words….I know little tough but you all can make wonderful Slogans on our DUO….

Ex **\- " Abhi-Daya mei dum hai , nahi kisi se kam hai.."**

Everyone can take part in this game….. You all have to send your Slogans in Review Section & can send through PM too … You can send more than one Slogan…..

 **Time Limit** : You can send your Slogans till **16** **th** **August at 11:59 pm** ….after that your entries will not be accepted….Result will be declared by voting .

So guys send your Slogans …this time , Game is little creative & tough ... let's see , who'll be the winner of this Game…..

I am hoping for your participation…..

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends …..Please don't get confused of my early arriving…actually this time l am here to clear something…..

Actually some participants have some confusion regarding Slogan writing or Poetry …

As we all knows, Slogan & poetry both are different …..Slogan is a phrase used in advertising or promotion or expressing the nature but in poetry, we use some attractive words or rhyming words & arrange in such manner so we can express our feelings beautifully…

So in this game as the name speaks, you have to write a Slogan but the entries I got till now, all have written poetry….as my example too was a poetry….well it's OK…. Because now ,I am dividing this game in two parts…

 **Slogan writing & Poetry:**

See the example of Slogans on Duo….

 **A Pair Of Ones**

 **Army Of Two**

 **Handsome Duo**

 **Friendship means AbhiDaya**

 **...**

…..etc

Means suitable phrase or tag line for Duo….

So you have to write Slogans & Poems on Duo or Duo's Friendship but in maximum 30 words...

Write your Slogan under title Slogan & Poems under title Poetry...You can write Slogan & Poem both or anyone according to your choice & can send together or separately...you can send more than one entry...

One more thing, now Result will be announced in two categories….

One for Slogan writing & other for Poetry …and if I gets less entries for slogan writing then we'll choose Best slogan & winner name will be announced under title "Best Slogan Writer"

And for poetry, we'll choose winners for Ist, IInd & IIIrd position…

Hope everything is clear now…..if any confusion then you can ask…

Now, Last date for sending your slogans & poems is **17th** **August at 11:59 pm.**

 **...**

 **Hoping for your participation.**

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends…..first of all **** Happy Raksha*Bandhan To You all*******

… **.My dear Sisters & Brothers aap sabhi ko** Raksha-Bandhan **ki bahut sari **Subh-Kamnaye****

 **...**

 **...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...**

Guys ,I am here with all entries which I get for Slogan writing & for Poetry & to introduce you with our Judges….There are two Judges for this game , who will give marks for all entries & we'll get our winners for Slogan Writing & for Poetry….

 **Judges are…** **KRITTIKA & Crazy- M D's** **….**

I am really thankful to both of them to become a part of this game & for help me to choose the winners…..

 **Marking process** \- Judges will give the marks for all entries  & maximum marks is 5.

 **For Slogan Writing** : Maximum marks will be given to Suitable  & Best Phrases or Tagline on Abhijeet-Daya or DUO….

 **For Poetry** : Maximum marks will be given to beautiful  & best poems on our Duo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Judges will give marks to all entries & if they find more than one entries are worth to get maximum marks then they can give maximum marks for those entries too.

Both Judges can send their marks through PM or in review section.

 **Entries for Slogan Writing –**

… **.**

 **1- Two hearts... One Soul..** **  
** **Our smart Duo are Gold...!**

 **...**

 **2-"Criminals,have fear..Abhi-Daya** **is here "**

 **...**

 **3-** **One is Diamond  
One is Gem  
Abhi- Daya are heroes  
No one can beat them.**

 **...**

 **4-" DUO hein CID ki shàam aur Abhi-Daya hein ek dusre ki jaan "**

 **...**

 **5-** **Abhi-Daya ek sath** **  
** **to criminal ki savanash!**

 **...**

 **6** _ **-**_ **Abhi-Daya are Dangerous Players ,**

 **Not fair to Compare !**

 **...**

 **7-** **Abhi/Daya hain Deleir** **  
** **CID kay hain Dono Sher.**

 **...**

 **8- CID-DUO**

 **Criminal Intensive Department** **  
** **Don't Underestimate these Officers**

 **...**

 **9- Jointly ABHIDAYA Ride...** **  
** **Undoubtedly , The Nation's Pride...**

 **...**

 **10- Tough for Criminals & for innocence , Soft...**

 **They are not an ordinary, our DUO are Super Cops!**

… **.**

…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Entries for Poetry-**

 **...**

 **1- "Rishta hai anmol** **  
** **nahi sakta koi ise tol** **  
** **Jodi hai abhijeet daya ki** **  
** **naam mila ise dosti** **  
** **Jaan kurbaan karte ek doosre par** **  
** **Dosti mein naam hoga inka sabse upar"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **2-""" ABHIJEET HAI CID KAA SHAAN ,** **  
** **AUR DAYA HAI USKA BHAI AUR JAAN ;**

 **GUSSE MAI ,**

 **ABHIJEET KO HARA NAHI SAKTA KOI ,**

 **PER, HARA DIA HAI DAYA NE USSE BOHOT PEHELE HEE ! """**

 **...**

 **...**

 **3- Ek tamanna thi jo hasrat ban gai,  
kbhi insaniyat thi jo aaj dosti ban gayi  
kuch is tarha Daya shamil hua Abhi ki zindagi me ki vo uski adat ban gayi.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **4- Daya ,Abhi ki zindagi me bin bulaye aata hai,** **  
** **Bevajah sar khata hai,** **  
** **Jeb khali karwata hai,** **  
** **kabhi stata hai, kabhi rulata hai,** **  
** **Magar hamesha saath nibhata hai.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **5- Haq Daya ki Dosti Ka Ada "Kiya Nahin Jata Sakta..,"** **  
** **Abhijeet ne Diya hain Yeh Who Tohfa Dosti ke Naam Jo Kisi aur se "Liya** **Nahin Jata"!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **6- Dilon ka Mel Hai  
Ya janmo ka hai bandhan tumara  
Abhi - Daya do Naam nhi  
Rishta hai anokha aur Pyara  
CID ki ho Shan tum** **  
Ek dooje ki jaan tum.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **7- CID ki hn wo Shaan ,** **  
** **basti h ek dooje me jaan** **  
** **Abhi Daya h unka Naam** **  
** **Aisi Dosti ko Kare Duniya Salam..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **8- " Dosti ka tiranga inhi k dum sy...** **  
** **Abhijeet aur Daya na km kisi sy...** **  
** **Aik hee chuk chuk gari k do sawar...** **  
** **Inki dosti hai hee itni kamaal...! "**

 **...**

 **...**

 **9- Anmol sa rishta** **  
** **Jeene ka wasta** **  
** **dosti ki kasam** **  
** **Abhi-Daya k nam!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **10-** **Sub ko lagy dabang sa** **  
** **Rishta hy ye alug sa** **  
** **aisi hy In ki yaari** **  
** **dushman pr pary hy bhari** **  
** **gar aanch aaye ek pr** **  
** **jaan'n dusray ny waari.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **11- aisy Dono hain Shahkar** **  
** **Desh ki kr dein Nayya Paar** **  
** **Mujrimum pr Kaari waar** **  
** **Larty aisy Taiz-Raftaar** **  
** **Sangi Saathi aik Hazar** **  
** **Un ky jesa koi Naa Yaar.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **12- Abhi-Daya kare dhamaal,** **  
** **Fans ko dikhaye dosti ka kamaal.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **13-** **Abhijeet daya ki hai Jaan** **  
** **Cid ki hai woh shaan** **  
** **Rakhte hai acp ka maan** **  
** **Unki apni alag hai pehchan** **  
** **Daya bhi kuch kam nahi** **  
** **Yeh baat tu bhi maan.** **  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **14- Sab hi jaante hai yeh baat.. ..** **  
** **Duo mein base hai aik doje ki jaan...** **  
** **Jab woh ho aik doje se alag...** **  
** **Nikal jaate hai duo ki jaan.. .** **  
** **Tu bhi maan...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **15- Bhaiyo jaisa pyar , nahi koi takraar .**

 **CID ke sher , dushman ko karte dher.**

 **Dosti inki mishal hai , jise duniya karti swikaar hai.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **16- We both are different …are we not….?**

 **One is tough & One little Soft…**

 **Our fans calls us DUO , Our fans calls us Bros…**

 **Abhi-Daya Our Names , We are CID Super cops!**

 **...**

… **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..**

 **...**

 **So here we have 10 Entries for Slogan Writing & 16 Entries for Poetry..**

 **Ok Friends , so the time comes to give marks for all entries…..Readers can also give marks for entries , there marking will be countable too….….if I miss any entry then sorry in advance & please inform me…**

 **So friends , I'll come soon with Results & wi** **ll announce the participants names in my next update with results...**

 **Hope we'll meet soon & dear Writers please send your Entries For 'Story Contest' through Pm or mail...**

 **...**

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear friends…again I am here, but this time with Results…

First of all I want to say Thanks to all **Participants** & our Judges **KRITTIKA & Crazy-MD's**…

Thank You So Much friends for your support & your participation….

 _ **So here, I am presenting the participants name of Slogan Writing with marks getting by them….let's have a look…**_

…..

 **1- MeowRK**

 _Two hearts... One Soul_

 _Our smart Duo are Gold...!_

 **Marks- 12**

 **...**

 **2- Salja**

" _Criminals have fear …Abhi-Daya is here"_

 **Marks- 12**

 **...**

 **3- Angelbetu**

 _One is Diamond_

 _One is Gem_

 _Abhi- Daya are heroes_

 _No one can beat them_

 **Marks** _-_ 14

...

 **4- Duo's girl MAHI**

 _" DUO hein CID ki shàam aur Abhi-Daya hein ek dusre ki jaan "_

 **Marks- 11.5**

 **...**

 **5- Srija**

 _Abhi-Daya ek sath_

 _to criminal ki savanash!_

 **Marks- 12**

 **...**

 **6- minimicky951**

 _Abhi-Daya are Dangerous Player,_

 _Not fair to Compare!_

 **Marks- 13**

 **...**

 **7- gadhadada**

 _Abhi/Daya hain Deleir_ _  
_ _CID kay hain Dono Sher._

 **Marks- 13**

 **...**

 **8- gadhadada**

 _CID-DUO_ _  
_ _Criminal Intensive Department_

 _Don't Underestimate these Officers_

 **Marks- 13.5**

 **...**

 **9- gadhadada**

 _Jointly ABHIDAYA Ride..._ _  
_ _Undoubtedly , The Nation's Pride..._

 **Marks- 17**

 **...**

 **10-LightMoonDT**

 _Tough for Criminals & for innocence, Soft…._

 _They are not an ordinary, our Duo are Super Cops !_

 **Marks- 15**

 **...**

…

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 _ **Name of Participants for Poetry with Marks obtaining by them…**_

 **1- krispy krissane -**

 _"Rishta hai anmol_ _  
_ _nahi sakta koi ise tol_ _  
_ _Jodi hai abhijeet daya ki_ _  
_ _naam mila ise dosti_ _  
_ _Jaan kurbaan karte ek doosre par_ _  
_ _Dosti mein naam hoga inka sabse upar"_

 **Marks-15**

 **...**

 **2- abhirika and duo's princess …**

 _""" ABHIJEET HAI CID KAA SHAAN ,_ _  
_ _AUR DAYA HAI USKA BHAI AUR JAAN ;_

 _GUSSE ;_

 _ABHIJEET KO HARA NAHI SAKTA KOI ,_ _  
_ _PER, HARA DIA HAI DAYA NE USSE BOHOT PEHELE HEE ! """_

 **Marks- 11.5**

 **...**

 **3- Vani agar**

 _Ek tamanna thi jo hasrat ban gai,  
kbhi insaniyat thi jo aaj dosti ban gayi  
kuch is tarha Daya shamil hua Abhi ki zindagi me_

 _ki vo uski adat ban gayi._

 **Marks- 14**

 **...**

 **4- Vani Sagar**

 _Daya ,Abhi ki zindagi me bin bulaye aata hai,_ _  
_ _Bevajah sar khata hai,_ _  
_ _Jeb khali karwata hai,_ _  
_ _kabhi stata hai, kabhi rulata hai,_ _  
_ _Magar hamesha saath nibhata hai._

 **Marks- 11.5**

 **...**

 **5- Dareyaholic**

 _Haq Daya ki Dosti Ka Ada "Kiya Nahin Jata Sakta..,"_ _  
_ _Abhijeet ne Diya hain Yeh Who Tohfa Dosti ke Naam_

 _Jo Kisi aur se "Liya Nahin Jata"!_

 **Marks- 13.5**

 **...**

 **6- Angelbetu**

 _Dilon ka Mel Hai  
Ya janmo ka hai bandhan tumara_

 _Abhi - Daya do Naam nhi  
Rishta hai anokha aur Pyara  
CID ki ho Shan tum_

 _Ek dooje ki jaan tum.._

 **marks- 13**

 **...**

 **7- Angelbetu**

 _CID ki hn wo Shaan ,_ _  
_ _basti h ek dooje me jaan_ _  
_ _Abhi Daya h unka Naam_ _  
_ _Aisi Dosti ko Kare Duniya Salam._

 **Marks- 13**

 **...**

 **8- MeowRK**

 _" Dosti ka tiranga inhi k dum sy..._ _  
_ _Abhijeet aur Daya na km kisi sy..._ _  
_ _Aik hee chuk chuk gari k do sawar..._ _  
_ _Inki dosti hai hee itni kamaal...! "_

 **Marks- 12**

 **...**

 **9- Srija**

 _Anmol sa rishta_ _  
_ _Jeene ka wasta_ _  
_ _dosti ki kasam_ _  
_ _Abhi-Daya k nam!_

 **Marks- 11**

 **...**

 **10- gadhadada**

 _Sub ko lagy dabang sa_ _  
_ _Rishta hy ye alug sa_ _  
_ _aisi hy In ki yaari_ _  
_ _dushman pr pary hy bhari_ _  
_ _gar aanch aaye ek pr_ _  
_ _jaan'n dusray ny waari._

 **Marks- 15**

 **11- gadhadada**

 _aisy Dono hain Shahkar_ _  
_ _Desh ki kr dein Nayya Paar_

 _Mujrimum pr Kaari waar_ _  
_ _Larty aisy Taiz-Raftaar_ _  
_ _Sangi Saathi aik Hazar_ _  
_ _Un ky jesa koi Naa Yaar._

 **Marks- 14.5**

 **...**

 **12- Abifan**

 _Abhi-Daya kare dhamaal,_ _  
_ _Fans ko dikhaye dosti ka kamaal._

 **Marks- 11**

 **...**

 **13- Sameer Khan**

 _Abhijeet daya ki hai Jaan_ _  
_ _Cid ki hai woh shaan_ _  
_ _Rakhte hai acp ka maan_ _  
_ _Unki apni alag hai pehchan_

 _Daya bhi kuch kam nahi_

 _Yeh baat tu bhi maan._

 **Marks- 12**

 **...**

 **14- rija sami**

 _Sab hi jaante hai yeh baat.. .._ _  
_ _Duo mein base hai aik doje ki jaan..._

 _Jab woh ho aik doje se alag..._ _  
_ _Nikal jaate hai duo ki jaan.. ._ _  
_ _Tu bhi maan..._

 **Marks- 11**

 **...**

 **15- LightMoonDT**

 _Bhaiyo jaisa pyar , nahi koi takraar ._

 _CID ke sher , dushman ko karte dher ._

 _Dosti inki mishal hai , jise duniya karti_

 _Swikaar hai ._

 **Marks- 13**

 **...**

 **16- minimicky951**

 _We both are different …are we not…?_

 _One is tough & one little Soft_

 _Our fans calls us DUO , our fans calls us Bros…_

 _Abhi-Daya Our Names , We are CID Super Cops !_

 **Marks- 16**

 **...  
** **…**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

So friends , on seeing these marks we can easily guess , who comes on Ist ,IInd & IIIrd place….. **minimicky951** gets maximum marks but her poetry contains 32 words, just two but more than 30 words…..so I've to do little change in positions….I hope you all will understand my decision…

 _ **Winners for Slogan Writing -**_

 **Best Slogan Writer 1-** _ **gadhadada (17)**_

 **Best Slogan Writer 2-** _ **LightMoonDT (15)**_

 **Best Slogan Writer 3-** _ **Angelbetu (14)**_

… _ **,,,,,*********_ _ **CONGRATULATIONS**_ _ *********,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..**_

…

 _ **Winners For Poetry –**_

 **Ist Position goes to** _ **\- gadhadada (15) & krispy krissane (15)**_

 **IInd Position goes to** _ **\- minimicky951 (16)**_

 **IIIrd Position goes to** _ **\- gadhadada ( 14.5) & Vani Sagar (14)**_

… _ **,,*****************_ _ **CONGRATULATIONS ***_ _ **********,,,,,,,…*********_

…

 *****...CONGRATULATION ,.,..,*******

 **TO ALL THE PARTICIPANTS & WINNERS**

 ***…********,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…*********************************************….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*******************

 **Friends , you all did a Wonderful job in All Three Games...Thanks to All The Participants to take part in Games "Check It Out" , "Sharp Champ" & "S For Slogan"...One-One Dairy Milk to all of you from my side...kuch kam hai...tho theek hai, aapke liye kuch aur prize sochte hai ...aap bhi sochiye & don't forget to tell me...**

…

 **Participant, who want to take part in "Story Contest", send your entries…..**

 **Meet you soon, till then Take Care & Good Bye ….& friends …..hamare sabhi Participants ko , wish karna na bhoole….at least hum apne FF friends ke liye , itna tho kar hi sakte hai…. **

**ROCKING DUO.**


End file.
